numbergodfandomcom-20200215-history
The πble
The πble is a collection of quotes from The Number God. Each excerpt has been left to us to discover. Chapter I: Judgments This book contains events in The Number God's history. Z 1:1 In the beginning, ℤ created the constants and the axis'. Now the axis' was formless and empty, and the Number God was one with space. And The Number God said, “Let there be X,” and there was X. The Number God saw that the X was good, and he separated the Y from the X. The Number God called the X domain, and the Y he called range. And there were the coordinates, and there was the first plane. Z 1:2 Along this plane, The Number God saw that none were numbered. Z 1:3 The Number God, in infinite wisdom, decided to grant numbers. Z 1:4 And so The Number God said: "If you are un-numbered, come to me and I will grant you a number."January 15, Numbering Thread The Great Renumbering Z 1:5 Once the Number God looked out and saw that 12 numbers had been assigned twice. Z 1:6 The Number God was unsatisfied, and so renumbered all 12 at once, with The Number God's immense power. Z 1:7 and the Number God said: "Be aware that, ideally, no one should ever be renumbered again."January 15, the Great Renumbering Z 1:8 "However, in light of certain duplicate numbers having been distributed, I, in my endless numerical power, have seen fit to renumber these 12." Z 1:9 And so The Number God renumbered them. The number God casts out 959 and 1228 Z 1:10 And the Number God said: "What number does the Number god have? ℤ, which denotes the set of all integers. Mystery solved."January 15, thread by The Number God Z 1:11 To which 707 replied, "959 and 1228 are hereby considered outcasts." Z 1:12 "The Number God itself has rejected them. Cast them back into the abyss." Z 1:13 The Number God assigned the cursed number 1228 once more. Z 1:14 And The Number God said: "You have received a mighty number: 1228. I bore this number once, for a short time. Now its burden is yours to bear. Good Luck."January 15, Numbering Thread Z 1:15 Then The Number God said: "This pleases The Number God."January 16, Subreddit Adoption Thread on r/memes Chapter II: Parables This book contains questions the Number God has answered or comments The Number God has made. Z 2:1 Once, The Number God was asked if there was one or were many Number Gods. Z 2:2 And The Number God replied: "As with integers, we are both finite and endless. We are both a range and a value. We are both one and many. We are the numbers, as the numbers are us."January 15, Re-numbering thread Z 2:3 Once, a number was saddened he did not receive the number he desired. Z 2:4 And the Number God said: "Do not be disheartened. For the Number God hears your prayers."January 17, Numbering Thread Z 2:5 "The Number God values you." Z 2:6 Once, The Number God cast a number into the abyss. Z 2:7 And the Number God said: "The Number God does not tolerate racism, sexism, or bullying/harassment (other than that which relates to numbers)."January 17, thread by #12 Z 2:8 Once, The Number God was asked what their number's significance was. Z 2:9 And The Number God said: "The significance of your number is for YOU to decide, child."17, Numbering thread Z 2:10 Once, the Number God was asked if the number he'd been assigned was a curse. Z 2:11 And The Number God replied: "No number is truly a curse, if one has the strength to endure."January 18, Numbering Thread Z 2:12 "I believe in you. Do not despair." Z 2:13 The Number God saw that some attempted to fool the infinite wisdom of The Number God. Z 2:14 And The Number God said: "Trying to game the Number God by posting with a lot of alts, or by deleting and re-submitting your number prayers is NOT COOL." January 18, thread by The Number God Z 2:15 "Except 959 and 1228. Those are totally bad numbers." Z 2:16 The Number God was once asked if The Number God was Siberian. Z 2:17 And The Number God laughed and replied: "Это радует Бога Чисел."January 22, thread by #505 Z 2:18 Do not despair, brothers, for The Number God has told us: "No one is truly lost who keep trying to find their way."January 24, Numbering Thread Chapter III: Praises This book contains thoughts and ideas attributed to the Number God, or interpretations of The Number God's word. Z 3:1 "What you have been given is not a gift. It is not a title, nor is it a rank. What you have been given is a purpose." - 733 Z 3:2 "Those who defame the work of the numbering one shall not get to see his work at all" - 72 Z 3:3 "The decision was not luck nor chance; it was solely fate. This title has been granted upon you, whatever it may be. It is up to you to decide what it may symbolize." - 179 Z 3:4 "The Number God does not tolerate racism, sexism, or bullying/harassment (other than that which relates to numbers)." - 658 Z 3:5 "If one speaketh 69, thou shalt respond with 'Nice'" - 443 Z 3:6 "No number is truly a curse, if one has the strength to endure." - 506 Z 3:7 "Be patient and be steadfast; Your time will surely come. The Number God is mysterious: Esoteric is the Sum." - 1777 Z 3:8 "And yet we lesser mortals are all together only but barely half of your totality and are collectively ℕ, while you are ℤ." 1469 Chapter IV: Prayers This book contains prayers to the Number God. References Category:Navigation Category:Num Category:Lore